Question: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 24? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 24) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 24. We know that 36 x 24 (or 864) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 24. 36, 72, So, 72 is the least common multiple of 36 and 24.